My Happy Ending
by Eclipsefan-16xo
Summary: What happens if Edward agrees to Bella's wishes early? And when I say early I mean at Prom after everything with James? Will Bella still have the same amount of self control or will she become the monster that Edward was always afraid of? Will Edward regret the decision of turning her early?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

**My dream night.**

**I can't believe where Edward was taking me.**_**The Prom?**___** I mean come on!**

"**Edward you can't seriously do this to me?" I asked. He chuckled and i sighed.**

"**I don't want you to miss any...human experiences..." He explained. He usually said this. I lifted my hands to my face. Why was he doing this...everyone would be looking at me and the fact that i can't dance. Edward chuckled to himself a little loudly than usual. I looked over to my right to see Edward's hand gripping the steering wheel tighter than usual. I then looked out of the windscreen and saw my old best friend Jacob Black. He was wearing a white shirt and a black tie and black trousers, he was leaning against the tree, Edward said.**

"**I'll just go and park the car, I'll come back in a minute." He then kissed the top of my forehead and helped e out of his car. I then hopped over to the bench near Jacob. When Edward climbed into the car and drove away Jacob walked towards me and his hair blew in the wind. I smiled and he smiled back. ****He came and sat next to me and said.**

"**Nice." As he gestured towards my leg. Which was in a huge black cast. I then laughed as did he.**

"**What are you crashing the prom or something? Did you come with a date?" I asked.**

"**No...my dad paid me to come and talk to you...thirty bucks..." he then looked down at the floor and i said.**

"**Well let's hear it..." I then looked up into his eyes and he smiled.**

"**Okay...my dad wants you to break up with your boyfriend...he said, quote: 'We'll be watching you...'" he then chuckled and i said.**

"**Well tell him thanks..." Edward then was walking towards me and i tried to stand up, Jacob then put his hand on my waist and helped me.****  
"I'll take it from here..." Edward said he almost growled.**

"**guess I'll see you around Bella..." He then looked at the floor and turned and walked away. I then followed him with my eyes then turned back to Edward and sighed.**

" **I leave you alone for two minutes and the**_**wolves**_**descent..." he then chuckled and I laughed a shy laugh. He then helped me up the steps into the grand hallway. There was a camera and a special place to stand and Edward told me to smile and I smiled then he helped me walk into the hall. I then noticed Jessica on the stage with Mike Newton. I was happy that everything worked out okay with them. I then walked further into the hall as loud music was playing. I then saw Angela and Eric standing on the stage behind the music sound system. I then smiled at them as Angela gave me thumbs up. I laughed and Edward squeezed my hand slightly.**

"**Want to go outside?" He asked. He then helped me outside to a lightly lighted gazebo. And there were two couples that were dancing slowly inside. The first couple then walked out and into the grand hall.**

"**Want to dance Miss. Swan?" He then lifted me up onto his toes and I said.**


	2. Chapter 2

How Twilight should've ended Chapter 2

"**Wow you're really trying to kill me..." He then chuckled and I laughed. The last couple then walked down the steps from the gazebo, which we were attempting to dance in.**

"**Well why not?" he asked sounding surprised. He already knew the answer so I gave him a look, which said.**_**You know I can't dance**_**then I looked at my feet and almost fell over as I let go of him lightly. He chuckled and said.**** I looked back at the distant memory of James in the ballet studio I shuddered and said.**

"**Edward? Why didn't you just let the venom spread? I could be like you right now..." I then pushed my head towards his chest and left it there. He then groaned and said.**

"**You don't know what you're saying...you don' want this..." I then rolled my eyes and said.**

"**I want you," I said without thinking.**

"**I'm not going to end your life for you...**

"**I'm dying already, every seconds I get closer..."**

"**that's the way it's supposed to be" Edward murmured.**

"**Alice said that she saw me like you, I heard her."**

"**her vision's change." Edward murmured. **

"**Yeah based on what people decide...I've decided. "**

"**So that's what you dream about? Becoming a monster?"**

"**I dream about being with you forever"**

"**Forever. Are you ready right now?"**

"**Yes..." I then tilted my head back and he placed his hand on the back of my neck. His head then began to lean forwards towards me. I then closed my eyes and his lips were against my neck. I then felt his teeth on my neck and he opened his mouth and sank his teeth into my neck. I then sighed and said.**

"**I...I...love you..." I then felt his teeth sink into my neck even further. So this is what it felt like...I should be in endless pain for the next few days, I would be with Edward and that was all that mattered. I then could only hear slightly and my sight was going. I couldn't see anymore, it was pitch-blackness and I screamed. **


	3. Chapter 3

How twilight should've ended Chapter 3

**I then heard someone shout.** **"EDWARD!" Someone was walking towards us and Edward's teeth were pulling away from me and ripping my skin. I preferred it when his teeth were against my neck. I screamed again as the venom was spreading through my body I was now on the floor...I then heard someone crashing to the floor. I opened my eyes and it was still blackness. Someone's ice-cold hands were on my back and tilting me forwards, I didn't think these were Edwards...**

"**Alice, help." Said a familiar soothing voice. I couldn't work out who it was. I screamed and my whole body was shaking. The hands which were holding me up were now gone and I was left on the cold floor. I heard someone crash towards the floor again and someone was running away. I then heard someone shout.**

"**BELLA!" I remembered this voice at once...it was Edward's voice.**

"**Alice..." said the soothing voice and then someone's ice-cold hands were tilting me up. I could hear a little clearer now. The soothing voice was Jaspers, Alice was here. Alice...I thought, she must've seen Edward in a vision. I then groaned. I still couldn't see but I was screaming...the venom was excruciating just like Edward said. I screamed again...I wondered whether they could hear me...I then shouted.**

"**ALICE! MAKE IT STOP! WHERE'S EDWARD?" No one replied and I thought I was alone when I heard someone's familiar sharpened voice say.**

"**He's gone with Emmett and Jasper, don't worry Bella..." The familiar voice I thought was maybe Rosalie or was it Esme...I couldn't tell over the screams I could hear from Edward and myself. I then calmed down, that meant Edward was near...I then screamed again and Rosalie or Esme said.**

"**Alice...get here now please? I can't do this..." I knew what voice it was now it was Rosalie not Esme...why would Esme be here anyway...she would be at home with Carlisle...I screamed the pain was getting worse and I held onto my neck and growled.**_**Rosalie**___**then dropped me on the floor carefully, then walked away and I was on the floor alone...i felt all alone now...I couldn't see I could only just about hear...**

**Right now I knew who I needed...Edward...where is he and why would they let him see me...that must've been why he was screaming either that or...he was screaming because he wanted my blood so badly. I then screamed and someone was at my side instantly, their hands were on my back and were rubbing it. I felt ****little**** calmer now. I then heard a woman say.**

"**Carlisle? What do I do?" The voice must've been Esme because Carlisle was here. Yes Carlisle was here, he would save me from this pain. I then scream to get him to help me. Screaming was my only way to communicate with them...**

"**Just stay there with her I'm going to and talk to Edward but first..." Carlisle then knelt down next to me and rubbed my hand. Someone then kissed my forehead; it was either Carlisle or Esme. I couldn't tell...I so wish I could see, so then I could see my surroundings and could tell what was going on.**

**I then heard someone walk away and I screamed. I was screaming at them to come back, to come and help me. The pain was not getting any better but I was getting used to it now...I just wanted to see Edward. I was thinking that when the all of the pain ended, I would be with Edward...forever.**

**That was the only thing, which I held onto. I then felt a fire burning in my throat...that must be the thirst I thought. I then heard a voice, which I heard earlier and they said.**

"**Bella will be alright in." In what? How long was I going to stay like this? Hours? Days? ****Weeks? ****Years? I then screamed as to ask her why. She then said.**

"**I can't see anymore...I can't figure out an exact time..." Oh great I thought...would someone tell me please! I then screamed and I opened my eye only for a second and everything was extremely blurring all I could see was a little light...I wish I could see more. I wish I could see Edwards perfect face...someone interrupted my thoughts and it was that similar soothing voice from earlier on...**


End file.
